


The Story of Malex: A Rhyming Poem

by mythras_fire



Series: Friday Night Chats Plot-Bunny Factory [6]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Rhyming Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Come sit, let me tell you a storyOf an airman and an alien’s gloryThrough thick and through thinTheir love makes you grinMay you leave thinking all’s hunky-dory





	The Story of Malex: A Rhyming Poem

**Author's Note:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵), whose brilliant haiku below inspired this foray into rhyming verse. And boy, was it FUN.
>
>> Your flesh inflames me  
> Firm buttocks await my touch  
> Sweet alien ass

~*~

There once was an airman named Manes  
Whose father caused him great pains  
O’er his love for a man  
Who lived in a ‘van  
And wanted to fly alien planes

There once was an alien named Guerin  
Whose stand against bigotry took darin’  
He protected his man  
The best anyone can  
And he shook from the smashin’ and tearin’

But before their alone time was shattered  
The two boys found that what mattered  
Is to thine own self be true  
In all that you do  
And make love till your clothes are all tattered

They started out touching and kissing  
Their bodies moved closer in wishing  
That the bed where they lay  
Could hold them all day  
And catch up on all they’d been missing

Alas, their time was cut tragically short  
When Alex had to ship out to port  
They said their goodbyes  
There were no dry eyes  
And Michael’s poor heart was now mort

Ten years passed them by in a flash  
Their reunion was a bit of a clash  
Nostalgia’s a bitch  
Their love was no glitch  
And their lips soon found much to rehash

Michael said that he never looked away  
Deep down Alex knew he’d never stray  
That night there was loving  
Ten years’ worth of shoving  
For the cowboy and private a new day

But the past soon caught up with our boys  
Who were still mired in Sarge’s mean ploys  
To keep them apart  
The crusty old fart  
And for months they longed for simple joys

One day Michael bellied up to the bar  
To find Alex heading off to his car  
He asked him to stay  
His lips said no way  
But his eyes were not thinking au revoir

Everything changed the day after that  
When Alex came to the junkyard to chat  
Michael asked him to speak  
Alex vowed not to be meek  
And they traded their secrets tit for tat

But one of Michael’s secrets was worse  
In fact it felt more like a curse  
To try to leave this place  
On a ship into space  
And not see that his man was averse

Michael knows hope is a dangerous thing  
Loving Alex makes his heart want to sing  
There’s a place for him here  
With his man oh so near  
Who will one day, he swears, wear his ring.

~*~


End file.
